pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Deva, God of Death
: You might be thinking of Kali from Pocket God Facebook. Deva, God of Death is one of the idols in the Battle of the Gods mini-game, representing the god of battle. It is the idol for Ep 40: Battle of the Gods. Description Deva is a muscular man with spiked black hair with Devil/Bull Horns and wears armor along with a chain and black cape. A stone hoop floats behind him. Challenges * Play Battle of the Gods. (Enter the arena!) * Use a Counter Attack. (Shield's up!) * Use a Fast Attack. (The fast and the furious.) * Use a Strong Attack. (I've got the Power!) * Use an Oceanus Realm Attack. (Poseidon's adventure.) * Use an Aeris Realm Attack. (Air it out!) * Use an Infernis Realm Attack. (Summon the power of the underworld.) * Use an Animus Realm Attack. (Use your animal magnetism!) * Use a Pax Realm Attack. (Peace and Love!) * Win a battle. (To the victor goes the spoils.) * Lose a battle. (Can't win 'em all!) * Boost Your attack damage. (Get a booster shot!) * Boost all damage types. Or Try using the tsunami god in a battle(Get a series of booster shots.) * Activate defense against attack damage. (Use protection!) * Activate Defense Against All Damage Types. (The best offense...) * Drain health from an enemy. (Take a hint from the vampires!) * Reflect damage back to the enemy. (I'm rubber and you're glue!) * Inflict Realm damage on an enemy. (You're out of your realm!) * Heal from a Realm effect. (Take your medicine!) * Cause damage during a tie. (Tie them in knots!) * Cancel enemy Realm effects. (You have no effect on me!) * Drain level points. (Get e'm off level!) * Freeze an enemy's idol. (Take away a weapon.) * Power up all idols with a single attack. * Resurrect after death. (Call it a comeback!) * Unfreeze One of your idols. (Thaw it out.) * Defeat Deva. (Overcome all evil!) Battle Info *When the idol is invoked, the Pygmy gains a spiked Bone Skull shield and a tan sword. *On the attack, the Pygmy marches forward and slashes with his sword. *If the enemy Pygmy is defeated by this attack, a hole opens under the enemy Pygmy. A large brown monster wraps its tongue around the Pygmy, shakes him a few times, and then devours him. *A victory in the battle gains your four idols +4400 points toward Level Up. Level Stats Deva, God of Death's Particular Power does not increase as it levels up. Trivia * Deva, God of Death is named after Dave Castelnuovo, similar to how Annal, God of Life was named after Allan Dye. * The Challenge item Use a Infernis Realm Attack is misspelled from the usual Infernus Realm. * Deva's Physical appearance bears a resemblance to the villain Mola Ram from Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom * Deva is also a sanskrit word for deity, and, rarely, for demon. * After Episode 41, the player just has to fight and beat Deva to unlock him. Category:Gods Category:Strong Category:Animus Category:Pocket God